Best Kept Private
by dramababe16
Summary: Johnny wants Letty, Dom's girlfriend even though he's seeing Elena Dom's ex. Mia tries to hide her relationship with new kid Brian from Dom and Vince who she knows likes her while Brian tries to hide a shocking secret from her. Monica knows Brian's secret and has feelings for him but she is with Roman. And Jesse finds some shocking things that could change everything.
1. The Cool Kids

**Best Kept Private**

**Chapter One- The Cool Kids.**

"You Brian?"

Brian spun around reeking 'new guy' his suitcase gripped tightly in his hand and his blazer pressed to a crisp.  
He nodded slowly taking in the Hispanic boy, his grey blazer was worn tied around his waist, his white shirt undone completely and black pants rolled up on his left leg. Brian read the school's manual and that was not how the uniform was supposed to be worn.

"I'm Hector, I'm supposed to show you to your room. Give you a tour of the campus bla, bla, bla-"  
Brian was gaped at the welcoming committee he was either misinformed about the prestigious private school or Hector was in the drama club.

"Well come on."  
Brian was slow dragging his suitcase behind him as he followed Hector out the main lobby.

"You're not supposed to be here are you?" Brian asked once he'd caught up with Hector.

"I am since it gets me out of detention. As far as Headmasters go, Hobbs isn't that bad. This is how I'm spending my detention time."  
And it all made sense to Brian then.

"What'd you get in trouble for?"

"Sneaking off campus, I screwed up."

"For sneaking off."

"No, for getting caught. We sneak off all the time."

"We?"

"Just some friends of mine. You'd go crazy if all you saw for the semester was grey, black and white walls."  
Brian didn't think the school colors were that bad but he understood how staring at it all day everyday could grow old.

"So this is the main lounge, everyone hangs out here."

"Why?"

Brian didn't see anything special, a few seating areas, a flat-screen TV and a small kitchenette, pool and table tennis tables but since Hector mentioned it he realized it was very busy.

"It's one of the few co-ed places on campus besides classrooms without security cameras."

"Guess that makes sense." Brian was still looking around when Hector pushed him forward.

"This way, the boys dorms are closer, the girls have to walk across campus to get to the lounge."

He was taken through a long hallway lined with glass cases filled with trophies.

"What are all these for?"  
Hector followed his line of sight at the trophy case, more like a hallway.

"Everything, mostly football and track though. Politics run this school and what do politics like?"

Brian shrugged.

"Sports, they rule the school."

They continued walking through the hallway and then out of double doors, and up three flights of stairs.  
"This is block C, boys dormitory and also the coolest place on campus."

"Really?"

"Well I haven't seen the inside of the girls dorm but even if I did I'd bet that this is still the coolest place on campus."

Brian laughed a little, he was liking the school more and more. The more Hector told him what it was really like he realized he might not have been as unhappy as he'd initially imagined. Being shipped off in the middle of the semester to some glorified prison wasn't his plan.

"What room are you in?"  
Brian dropped his bag at the top of the long carpeted hallway. He looked through the folder in his hands and pulled out his room assignment.

"209,"

"I know it, it's Roman's room. He's cool."

"How come he doesn't have a room-mate already?"

"He did, Tej, he just got reassigned."

"So he didn't die or anything?"

"Nope, he's in the honour classes now, they bunk on another block."  
Hector began walking again, they went down the hallway and bent the corner. "There you go, room 209. When you're settled come find me in the lounge. You remember where it is?"

"Yeah man, thanks for everything."

"You're not bad white boy, might just fit in here. Oh and welcome to Hobbs Preparatory."

Brian reached for the key he'd been given and let himself in. The room was a lot bigger than he imagined, painted a navy blue and on the right side of the room was an occupied bed. Roman seemed oblivious that Brian was there, he could hear quiet snoring sounds. Who slept till midday at private boarding school?

Brian looked over at the empty side of the room and figured he better start unpacking when his phone rang. He almost didn't pick up.

"What mom?"

"How are things? Do they know who you are?"

"No, not everyone subscribes to gossip tabloids. I'm unpacking, I have to go."

"Brian keep in touch please. It's for the best dear."

He replied by ending the call, it was all bullshit. His family was ashamed of him and he was in hiding.

* * *

Dom passed Hector and a new kid in the hallway on his way to the main lounge. He was supposed to meet Letty after class. They would spend at least an hour together before both of them had to go to practice.

She was just as devoted as he was, their relationship came first but sports was a close second. When he met Letty he thought she was too caught up in track to actually have a real relationship but she proved him wrong.

Their chemistry was just there and was never forced. He swung his gym bag over the couch in the lounge and waited for her. It took another ten minutes for her to show up. She still wore her uniform confirming his suspicion that she hadn't gone to the dorms to change for practice.

"Why does it feel like that skirt gets shorter every time I see you?" She laughed as she launched herself into his arms. He purposely squeezed her ass before setting her back down on the floor.

"It doesn't it's just your pervy imagination." She told him as he tugged on her plaid pleated skirt.

"Class ran late?"

"Nope Coach stopped me on my way here wants me to run in the relay for the meet against Nolan Heights next month."

"You sure you an handle that and the 100 metre?"

"We'll have to see. Speaking of track I have to go."

"It hasn't been an hour." He pouted linking their fingers together.

"I know but I have to go earlier today for relay practice and I still haven't gone to the dorm to get my gym bag yet. I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you after training." She pecked his lips. "Promise."  
He let her run off and had no choice but to go to football practice using the opposite exit though he would have rather hung out with his girlfriend. On his way out he passed the new kid again.

* * *

Brian looked around for Hector and found him fairly quickly standing in a big crowd in the middle of the lounge. He waved him over and Hector left his friends.

"Settled that quick?"

"Not much to do up there, my room-mate is still asleep. Doesn't he have class or something."

"Roman is on the football team."

"So they get to slack off on academics just because they can catch a ball and take a tackle?"

"Not really, they're aren't really any bad students at this school, we all have to maintain a certain average to stay and well play sports but it doesn't mean we have to put academics before everything. So he wants to get some sleep and blow off evening classes. What's the big deal?"

Hector didn't expect an answer but he wouldn't have gotten one anyway as Brian's focus was somewhere else.

"Don't even think about thinking about it." Hector told him as he realized who had caught Brian's attention.

"Who is she?"

"She is who you stay away from if you want to avoid the wrath of Dominic Toretto."

"She's gorgeous,"

"Yeah, and smart and funny and athletic and just about the star of every guy's wet dreams but she's also the most unattainable girl well one of the most unattainable girls at this school."

* * *

Letty waved at Hector as she passed him and another guy on her way out and ended up running across campus to the girl's dorm just so she wouldn't be late for practice.

"Where's the fire." Mia called behind her, Letty didn't even realize she had passed Mia. She stopped her running as Mia was right outside the girl's dorm.

"How you living girl?"

"I should ask you that, you were gone this morning. Thought we were supposed to hang out?"

"Oh crap, I totally forgot. I went for a jog this morning."

"I went to your room at six."

"Yeah, I was up by four a.m. and around the field by five."

"When do you get the time to keep up your grades, be a track star and drive my brother crazy?"  
Letty sighed loudly accepted the hug Mia offered.

"I know you're exhausted."

"I'll have to schedule a time to be exhausted."

"You've never worked this hard before, what's going on?"

"I came second in the last two meets Mia."

"So? Those were like the only two times you've come second. Didn't know winning meant that much to you."

"It doesn't, but it does to the school. I'm barely making it with my grades, my scholarship is in jeopardy if I don't pull out another win soon."

"You talk to Dom about this?"

"No, I don't know how to tell him. If I get kicked out of this school our relationship is as good as done."

"What are you gonna do then?"

"Worry later, practice now. I don't know when I'll have the time hang out Mi."

"You've got enough to worry about. I could always find another best friend." Mia joked.

"My last class on Friday is at twelve. That good for you?"

"Tomorrow then."  
Letty ran off again to get her gym bag.

* * *

Mia continued to the lounge. She had just come from a pep rally meeting. The only reason she had joined cheer-leading was to get out gym and she'd been regretting ever since. Her team-mates were shallow and boring and the amount of time she spent in the uncomfortable navy blue uniform just wasn't worth it.

On her way to the main lounge someone stopped. She wasn't complaining at all, the cute blonde guy had a pair of blue eyes she fell in love with immediately.

"Can you help me?"  
He was obviously new and she prayed she could get over his eyes fast enough so she could answer him.

"Ummm."

"I'm new, I'm trying to find my classes so I'm not late tomorrow. My tour guide sorta ditched me."

"Hector?"

"How'd you know. This school is huge."

"He's a friend of my brother, besides, all the cool kids know each other."  
He laughed and she took his folder with his classes.

"How'd they let you transfer in the middle of the semester. Winter break is almost here."

"I don't know, my mom pulled a few strings I guess."

"She must be rich."

He shrugged.

"It's okay, I'm rich too." She winked and outstretched her hand. "I'm Mia."

"Nice to meet you Mia, I'm Brian."

"Well, I'm off for the rest of the day so I can show you around, the proper way."

"I'd appreciate it."  
Mia's evening couldn't get any better. She scored big time meeting the blue eyed prince but the best part was that he didn't know her brother and his reputation. Most guys were too scared of Dom to even talk to her but there she was with an incredibly handsome stranger who knew nothing of the overprotective brother.

They made a slow stride toward the classrooms. Mia had hoped that she wouldn't run in with any of her brother's friends, it was a huge campus, but it just so happened that Vince and Leon were coming her way.

"Sup Mia?"

"Just giving a new student a tour. He was a little lost."

"Sup new kid?" Leon nodded at Brian.

"Brian this is Leon and Vince, on your way to practice boys?"

"Yeah, coming?"

"I may stop by later, not sure."

Vince watched intensely as the pair walked away.

* * *

"What do you make of that?" Vince asked Leon who shook his head as they continued to the football field.

"Leave it V, it's exactly what it looks like. She's just showing him around."

"All I'm saying is that they looked pretty chummy."

"Gotta get over it man."

"Get over what?"

"Mia."

"You know?"

"The whole damn school knows."

"You're wrong. Dom would have done something about it."

Leon laughed shaking his head.

"Dom hasn't done anything because you haven't done anything about your feelings for her. "

"What do you think?"

"I think the moment you decide to tell and or show Mia how you feel is the moment you find out how much your friendship with Dom can stand."

"I'm his best friend Leon. He knows me like a brother."

"Which is exactly why he doesn't want you with his sister."  
Leon ran ahead with Vince trailing behind him.

It took them five minutes to change in the locker rooms and make it out on the field with their other team-mates.

"I'd never hurt Mia."  
Vince started again as they started a jog around the field for a warm up.

"Then try telling him that." Leon pointed to Dom who was doing push ups closer to the bleachers.

* * *

"Toretto!" He knew he was either in trouble or big trouble when Coach Braga called him in that tone.

"Coach?"

"Heard about Shaw?"

"Just that he was in the sickbay. Would be fine by our next game. Why?"

"It's worse than that. Apparently the chicken pox was a lie, he had some kind of mental breakdown. He's being pulled out of school by his parents."

"Kidding, we'll need him two weeks."

"I know, I have faith in this team but no sub can replace Shaw. I'm doing tryouts Saturday, need you to be there. Maybe there's some untapped talent we don't know about in this school."

"If not Coach?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there Toretto. Let's whip them into shape in the mean time." He blew his whistle next to Dom's ear unapologetically.

Practice was tedious as usual, Dom was unnerved at Shaw's departure from the team. Owen was one of the reasons Dom always felt so confident before a game. They had lost a valuable player and while football wasn't as important as everyone else thought it was to him, he was still bothered. It lingered on his mind while he showered and changed but once he left the locker rooms and saw her standing there it was forgotten. She stood with a mischievous smile already changed back into her uniform.

"Thought I'd find you back Mr. Quarterback."  
She grinned as he engulfed her in a hug his hand automatically cupping her butt cheeks and hoisting her up in his arms.

"How was practice?"

"We lost Shaw, you?"

"Sucks about Shaw, I feel like my legs have been run over multiple times by a monster truck."  
He laughed and she leaned in for a kiss.

"Sneak me into your dorm tonight."

"Like you had to ask." He said setting her down only for her to hop on his back as he carried them to his dorm room.

"Later Dom." Roman waved the two as he hoisted his gym bag over his shoulder.

* * *

The honour class boys dorm was closer to the football field so Roman thought he'd check on how Tej was settling before he went back to his dorm to meet his new room-mate.

The dorm was quiet like he expected, it's occupants were either sound asleep or at the library. Knocking on Tej new dorm room door Roman waited a few seconds before Tej opened the door.

"Miss me already buddy."  
Roman pushed his way into the room ignoring Tej and looking around his new room.

"Roman that's Jesse my new room-mate." Roman waved at him but all he saw was two fingers behind the desktop he was consumed in.

"Do you actually see him?" Roman looked at Tej who shrugged.

"Everybody's got their thing. His is computers."

Jesse slid his chair out from under the computer desk.

"You're on the football team right?"

Roman nodded.

"Friends with Dominic Toretto?"

"What are you getting at?"

Jesse shook his head ready to roll his chair back in place but Tej held it and spun him around to face Roman.

"Jesse's dying wish is to be friends with Dom."

Roman scoffed. "Why?"

"Simple, I'm sick of being bullied and if I'm in Dominic's crew-"

"His crew?" Tej laughed, "What do you think he runs a gang or something?"

"His inner circle, whatever. Nobody messes with them."

"You don't need Dom, you need a bodyguard." Roman and Tej laughed but Jesse was dead serious about getting in with Dom.

"Word of advice, the only thing Dom cares about is loyalty. Simple as that." Roman told him but Jesse didn't see how that could help him.

"Nice to see how you living. Heading to the main lounge, you two coming? C'mon you nerds it's two hours till curfew."

"Why not, come on Jesse. Step away from the computer for a little while. What are you working on anyway?" Tej asked as they all left the dorm room.

"Trying to hack into the security feed for all the security cameras on campus."

"It work?"

"Not yet, I'll get it though. Could you imagine seeing what they see. We could avoid the cameras better than we ever did. Maybe sneak off campus to the car show again."

"You were there shrimp?" Roman was shocked, even if he wasn't an honours student Jesse didn't strike him as the rule breaking type. He thought it was only a few of them who had sneaked off but that number was growing.

"Hell yeah, best night of my life. We have to do it again."

"Easy shrimp, they're keeping a watchful eye on us because of the ones that got caught. Gotta let the hype die down before we even attempt it again. Don't cha know this is just a fancy prison."

They joked around until they reached the main lounge which was jammed packed but it wasn't a surprise considering everyone was out of class and it was the most comfortable place they could fraternize without being watched.

"What's the nerd squad doing here?" Hector asked playfully fist bumping Tej and Jesse.

"Roman is a bad influence." Jesse told him.

"You meet your room-mate yet?"

"No, was gone when I woke up and I headed to practice right after so no such luck. He could be a serial killer or something."

Hector pointed across the room to Brian laughing with Mia on the loveseat.

"Met him early today. Didn't seem very serial killer to me, but he's talking to Mia Toretto so stupid maybe."

"Meet you at the pool table in five minutes, I'm gonna make sure." Roman crossed the room to the seating area where Brian and Mia were still cracking up.

"Oh hey Roman."

* * *

Brian didn't know why but it seemed like every red blooded male Mia greeted only thought of her in a platonic way and that confused him. She seemed like an amazing person he wanted to get to know better. He was already enjoying the school but Mia had multiplied that feeling by a hundred, best part was that she had no idea who he was.

"Have you met Brian, he's new."

"Apparently he's my new room-mate."  
Roman stretched his hand and Brian shook it.

"I'm telling you now I'm a messy guy."  
Brian nodded, it didn't matter to him.

"Then we'll have a messy room cause I'm the same way."

"I guess you two have a lot of room-matey things to talk about, I think I'm gonna head out, the girls dorm is quite a walk."

"Thanks for today Mia."

"Any time, if you ever get lost you have my number."

He nodded, he was definitely going to use the number she gave him not necessarily if he got lost. He waved her as she left, she was again stopped by another guy but once he heard the interaction he realized he would have to think long and hard about calling her.

"Wait a fucking second. The football guy is Mia's brother."

Roman snickered, "Big, overprotective brother. You my friend are what we called screwed.

* * *

"Where you headed sis?"

"Dorm, you?"

"Letty's a bit sore." Dom showed her the ice packs in his hands. "Gonna help her out."

"Sure you are." Mia said shaking her head.

"It's not like that." Dom called after her but he knew she didn't believe him for a second. Weaving his way through his peers he went back up to his dorm room where Letty had just stripped off her blazer and hung it on his door knob.

She snuggled up to him on his bed and he placed an ice pack on her right knee and another on her shin while she kept one in place on his shoulder.

"Why do we do this to ourselves?"  
She laughed and pressed their foreheads together.

"Harder babe."

He smirked although he knew she was talking about the pressure he was putting on her shin. He pressed down harder and she let out a guttural moan.

"That's more like it." He teased her and she laughed so hard the ice pack she held to his shoulder slipped out of her hand. He linked their fingers together when she made a move to pick up the ice pack.

"Leave it."  
She saw in his eyes his aching shoulder was no longer a priority. Her own soreness was fast became minor throbbing when his hand snaked up her neck and brought her lips crashing down to his. His kisses always stole her breath away but that night it was especially electric. She shivered involuntarily as he drew them closer and she allowed him entry into her mouth. Her own ice packs fell off the bed and were forgotten. They swallowed each others moans, their heads moved in unison as they delved into each other. Dom's hand snaked up Letty's neck and into her untamed curls pressing her into him more aggressively and massaging her scalp.

She broke the kiss for a breathy gasp and the look she gave him told him he had permission. He had her pinned underneath him in seconds. He lost himself in her again his kisses more fervent and his hands more urgent as they undid the buttons of her shirt. She panted and writhed beneath him as he cupped her breast over the vest she wore under her shirt and squeezed. He swallowed her yelp with another kiss but the rest of her body showed how much she appreciated it. She arched into him and her hands clutched his forearms, her nails dug into his skin every time he squeezed.

She hooked her legs around his waist the friction caught him off guard and it was his turn to release an illicit moan. When he looked down at her she wore a devilish smirk that fed his hunger. He kissed down her neck and she pretended it didn't tickle until he blew his warm breath on an especially ticklish spot on her neck.

"You win." She finally said as he sucked on the same spot.

"Didn't hear you."  
They stared at each other waiting to see who'd crack first. He ran his hands down her side and skimmed his fingers on her thighs to seal the deal.

"You win...this time."

"That's all I wanted to hear."  
He kissed the pout off her lips and it grew heated again. His hand travelled up her thigh all the way under her skirt but she pulled away from his lips when it had gotten too heated.

"D-Dom." She warned and his hands moved up to her waist.

"Sorry."

She shook her head, slowing down bothered her as much as it did him. She had too much reservations about losing her virginity in a dorm room. They'd be pressed for time because of curfew, the bed was small, she wasn't on any kind of birth control and didn't want to have to use a condom because they had no other options. There a million other reasons that stopped them from ever going any further.

"Winter break is coming up."  
He brightened up her mood as they had something to look forward.

"Yeah it is. But till then, keep it PG."

"At least PG 13."

He laid down on her using her breast as a cushion but Vince swung the door open just then and it looked like something completely different.

"Whoops. Sorry." He turned on his head and slammed the door shot.

Dom sat up laughing at the grilling he'd get once Letty left.

"Your room-mate is the reason our friends think we're already having sex."  
She began on her shirt buttons as Dom climbed off of her.

"I set him straight every time but you know V, 'I know what I saw' he won't let up."

"I should go, cutting it too close to curfew anyway." She took up her blazer and put it on facing a disappointed Dom.

"I know sucks for me to." She leaned in and pecked his lips.

"Want me to walk you back."

"No, you'll distract me and I can't break curfew again."

"You gonna run? You're still sore."

"I'll take the short-cut across the quad. I'll see you in Chemistry tomorrow."

"Yeah you will." He stole another kiss and walked her to the end of the hall.

"Letty," She looked back smiling already knowing what was going to come out of his mouth.

"I love you."

"Love you too." She really wished she would stop getting giddy whenever he said it. With her gym bag she left the boys dorm and went around the main lounge instead of passing through.

She plugged her ear buds into her ear as she hurried across the deserted quad. She was almost there, could see the double doors with five minutes to spare when someone tapped her on her shoulder. She thought Dom had followed her but was completely off.

"What do you want Johnny?"

"Couldn't pass up a chance to talk to you alone since you're with him every damn minute of the day."

"Curfew is in five so make it quick."

"Hear me out, you know I've had feelings for you since-"

"You're kidding me. Not this again. We talked about this. The problem with your Johnny and Letty master plan is the small fact that I have boyfriend and your with Elena."

"Please, the quarterback. I don't know what you see in him and Elena is good fun but she's not you."

Letty looked at her watch again. He had been trying since she started the school, each time more aggressive than the last and more delusional as well.

"I love him and even if there wasn't a Dom me and you will never happen."

She walked on but he caught up with her a few feet from the girl's dorm. He pulled her back but let go when he realized one of the cameras were directly in front of them.

"You may want to reconsider. My father is on the board of directors for the school."

"So what?"

"So... I'd hate for that scholarship of yours to be revoked."  
She froze expecting anything to come out of his mouth but that.

"Think about it." He left her with that and stalked away.

Curfew met her in that very spot tears and all because she knew either way she'd lose Dom.


	2. The Gossips

**A/N: Everyone's backstory will be revealed eventually. **

* * *

**Best Kept Private**

**Chapter two- The Gossips**

Monica and Elena walked side by side on their way to morning classes. Both of their classes were in the same general direction. Though they waved to a few friends on their way, besides each other they didn't have friends. Everyone knew that they were only loyal to each other and while they were friendly with everyone nobody truly trusted them.

"Get this, I think he wants carry me home to his family this winter break."

"Johnny?" Monica questioned skeptically, "his family is a big deal with him. You sure you're not reading him wrong?"

"Please, men are so damn gullible. I'll seal the deal before Winter Break. If I'm in with his family that's just one step closer to being Mrs. Johnny Tran. Daddy keeps talking 'imma cut you off' talk and I'm clocking eighteen so I need a back up plan."

"You're going to sleep with him, you do know the chances of him marrying you are slim to none right. Even if he carries you home for Winter Break."

"If you knew how much he was worth we wouldn't be having this discussion."

"You gold digging slut." Monica nudged her shoulder laughing.

"It's not cold digging. Our relationship is quid pro quo, he gets to be in a relationship with head cheerleader and live the high school and I'm repaid for my services with his family's multimillion dynasty. He just doesn't know that."

Monica shook her head, she could relate to her friend being in a convenient relationship herself. Roman was a hot football player she was a hot cheerleader there was no reason to say no when he asked her out and they'd been going since. She couldn't be sure if she had developed feelings for him overtime or if she had feelings for him from the get go. She was comfortable so why not?

"I have to stop by the bulletin board before Chemistry. I'll see you in a bit?"  
Elena nodded and gave her friend a brief hug as they parted ways for just a short time.

Monica held her books with one hand as she skimmed the bulletin board to see if anyone was interested in tutoring her in Chemistry. She had a tutor last semester but he had graduated, she had started school a week late and by that time all the honor kids were taken. She would check every morning but without any luck.  
She released a frustrated growl and realized she wasn't alone, she didn't want to pass off as a psycho to handsome blonde guys.

"Thinking about trying out?" She asked and he pulled his hand away from the notice about football tryouts.

"Just a thought." He looked at her and her jaw all but hit the floor.

"Oh my gosh, you're that guy."

"What guy?"

"From TMZ and every other gossip rag."

She could tell by the way he reacted he most definitely was that guy.

"No I'm not."

He hurried away leaving Monica with no time to think about it as she hurried to Chemistry.

As she entered the classroom she bounced into Letty who looked unusually dishelvled. Her uniform was disarray and her hair that was usually straight in the morning was still in wild curls. Monica helped her pick up her textbooks from the floor.

"Thanks Mon."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

Letty took her seat next to Dom just as Mr. Tanner wrote METALS v.s NON METALS on the whiteboard.

"I thought I'd surprise you and walk you to class but you were already gone this morning." Dom told her as she settled on the stool next to him.

"Sorry, if I had known you were coming I would have waited."

"It's okay, then it wouldn't have been a surprise. Were you training?"

She was usually more put together on morning starting her day at four o' clock but she just looked out of it and he was worried.

"No, I went to the admin office just to find out something."

"Judging by that face you didn't like what you found out. What is it?"

"It's-"

"Toretto and Ortiz unless you're discussing the differences between metals and nonmetals can it!" Mr. Tanner scolded the two.

"Forget it." She whispered opening her book to the designated page.

Dom didn't like that answer at all or how undone she looked. She may have thought it was the end of the conversation but he wasn't going to let it go.

The lesson began five minutes later after the new kid came in, Dom had seen him popping up everywhere he went so he waved him over to the empty stool across from him and Letty.

"Dom, that's Letty." Dom introduced them, Letty wasn't feeling very social that morning. Only when Dom spoke she realized they were not alone.

"Hey blondie." Letty waved.

Brian nodded and waved them both thankful that he didn't have to go through the awkward new guy stage where no one would want to sit with him.

"I'm Brian."

* * *

Brian barely focused in class, not like he could if he tried. Dominic and Letty were something to marvel at. If he didn't know they were already dating he would have assumed that they both had unhealthy obsessions with the other. The lingering looks she'd give him and the way he'd find every possible excuse to touch her during class. He was almost jealous of what they obviously had with each other.

He wanted that but knew with his mistakes hanging over his head it probably wasn't going to happen.

Half heartedly taking notes he didn't realize when they were dismissed.

"Dominic and Leticia since you were so proactive this morning I'm leaving it up to you to get Mr. O' Connor caught up with the topics from this term." Mr. Tanner said as they filled out of the class.

"Don't worry Brian, you can have my notebook. Just get it back to me before our next class."

Without another word she had ran off with Dom running behind her.

* * *

Dom caught up with Letty in the middle of the quad.  
"I'm walking you to your next class." He put his arm around her and she gave in immediately.

"You were saying?"

"I don't wanna talk about it Dom. I'm fine."

"Hey don't tell me your fine. I don't believe it."

She stopped him from taking another step with a kiss having to go on the tip of her toes and clasped her arms around his neck.

"You feel that?"

"You know I do."

"Then believe that, you go or you'll be late for English. I got it."

He didn't try and follow her. They had a silent understanding about nagging, they just didn't do it. She would come to him when she was ready because he did the same with all of his problems. He turned on his heels and walked in the direction of his English class.

"Hey Dom, we're going to be late." Elena was suddenly at his side.

"Don't remind me, I hate Gideon, guy is a total tool."

Elena walked beside him nodding.

"What's up with Letty?"

"I think she's keeping something from me."

"Duh, every girl is keeping something from her boyfriend." She said matter of factly.

"What were you keeping from me when we were dating?"

"That I was madly in love Vince all along."

"That isn't funny."

"It is, I'm kidding. It's probably just her period."

"It isn't. She gets back pains. I usually give her a massage."

She whacked his arm and he laughed knowing what was coming.

"You didn't give me a massage."

"You didn't ask."

"Like she has to, I bet you volunteer."

"You can't prove that."

As hard as she tried she couldn't keep a straight face and laughed along with him eventually.

"She'll tell you when she's ready. We're girls, we're just complicated."

"Speaking of complicated. How's Johnny?"

"He's okay. He's no you...obviously."

"Obviously. But seriously, he treats you good doesn't he?"

"Yes, and you have one too many relationships to worry about. He's good to me."

"If you say so."

"I do say so," She nudged him and saw Monica coming there way, they were all in the same English class. The two girls embraced like they hadn't seen each other in years.

"Oh look it's your better half Monica Fuentes."

"Dom, hey. You were always jealous when you and Elena were dating. And yes I still come first."

"I was not jealous."

"Yeah you were and for the record I had no problem with your bromance with Vince." Elena said but Dom rolled his eyes.

"Me and Vince do not have a bromance."

"You do too. Now what are we talking about?"

"Dom's hassling me about Johnny to deflect his own insecurities that something is wrong in his puurrrfect relationship with Letty."

"It's probably just her period." Monica suggested like she had solved the problem single handedly.

"Is that the only problem girls have because you two are not helping."

"Sorry, you should talk to her. Ask what's wrong."

"We don't like to nag each other."

"If it wasn't bothering you then we wouldn't be having this conversation but if you think you can just go on without knowing what's bothering her then by all means go ahead."

"I hate it when you two are right."  
They laughed hugging either of his sides.

"Come on, Gideon is a hardass we can't be late."

* * *

"Settle down children. Mr. Gideon is out today with chicken pox." The Dean only barely managed to be heard above the chatter.

The class erupted in cheers. Dom leaned over to Elena laughing, "what grown man gets chicken pox."

"But, we've arranged for a study hall session."  
They cheered anyway knowing it was as good as a free period unless it was supervised.

"Supervised."  
He left the class giving Dom just five minutes to ditch before their supervisor arrived.

"Where are you going?"

"To see Letty. Cover for me?"

"Okay, you're in the bathroom."

He ran out leaving Monica to take the seat he occupied next to Elena.

"He's such a great guy, God knows why you gave him up for Johnny."

"I never told you this but I do regret leaving him for Johnny."

"You didn't have to tell me that babe. I already knew."

"By the time I realized the mistake I made he was already hanging out with Letty."

"You're lucky he still talks you after how things went down."

"Is your job to make me feel horrible today."

"No, I'm sorry babe."

"Point is I'm happy with Johnny-sorta and he's happy with Letty."

"Yeah poor girl could use it."

"Just because she's a scholarship kid doesn't mean you have to call her poor."

"That's not how I meant it. You didn't know?"

"Know what?" Elena leaned in smelling the gossip on her best friend's tongue.

"She's not poor, far from it. She's more loaded than Johnny Tran."

"Shut the front door. Maybe I should date her instead. Wait then why is she on scholarship?"

"Two words, evil stepmother."

"Noooo...wait how do you even know about this."

"You know Roman is part of their inner circle and he has a big mouth. Anyway, when Letty's dad died her stepmother was under the impression that she'd get everything but boy was she wrong. He left everything to his only child Letty. Can you imagine not having siblings to share an inheritance with."

"I wish. So did her stepmom take her money and that's why she's on scholarship?"

"Nope, meany mom couldn't get to her money. Her father made sure of that when he was alive, meany mom kicked Letty out of the house, literally."

"Oh yeah, I heard she was in foster care for like five days."

"More like six months before they got a hold of her biological mother who Letty hadn't spoken to or seen since she was like five. Letty's dad got custody of her when they divorced, probably because he was the one with the multi million company lawyers."

"So does she and her mother get along?"

"I guess but how awkward would that be calling someone who's basically a stranger 'mom'."

"Way awkward but what happened to her inheritance?"

"It's still there, get this, she also has a trust with the earnings from her father's company. His fifty-one percent of the company is now hers so the profit that company makes every year has been put in a trust for her since her father deaths."

"Holy shit, she's fucking loaded."

"But she can't lay a finger on any of it until she's twenty-one."

"That poor thing, it's a good thing I let her have Dom. She has nothing outside this school, well until she's twenty-one."

"Oh puh-lease. Dom was no longer yours the moment he met Letty. If you had a chance to do it all over again what would you do?"

"I'd hold on to him and never let him go. She would have to claw my fingers off him but I've hurt him too much to even try and do that."

"I don't know about, I mean after all the bullshit he still treats you like your his best friend. I think he still has feelings for you."

"That was just Dom being Dom, he's a good guy."  
She said the words but it wasn't what she was thinking. Maybe there was hope for them.

Their gossip was cut short when their supervisor came in, neither cared for the books in front of them instead they just messaged each other behind their text books. When their period was up they parted ways and for lunch both going to their respective boyfriends to spend their free time with.

Monica went to meet Roman in his dorm. The door was open so when she walked in the last person she thought she'd see was bulletin board guy.

* * *

Brian felt his heart fall to his stomach and get devoured by his stomach acid. He was so close to having a semi normal high school experience but one avid reader of gossip columns was going to single handedly ruin it.

"Whoa, you really are that guy. I wasn't sure this morning but you're him. So this is where you disappeared to, that's rich."

Brian flopped down on his bed defeated.

"You got me, you can go destroy my life."

"I'm guessing you don't want anyone here finding out about what happened?"  
He shook his head.

"I was a freak at my old school, people just assume things without knowing the full story. They'll do the same here."

"So it's true? What the tabloids said?"

"Most of it anyway."

"Look, I won't tell anyone."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, my lips are sealed. Nobody deserves what you went through. Consider it my Welcome to Hobbs Preppartory gift."

"Thanks, how can I ever repay you?"

"How good are you in Chemistry?"

"I'm not horrible."

"That's better than me and I really need help. Maybe between the two of us we can survive this term of Chemistry?"

"It's a deal."

Roman came in just after their handshake and kissed Monica gently.

"Roommate Brian, girlfriend Monica."

"Nice to meet you Monica."

"You too Brian."

He watched them walk out and went for his phone as soon as they were out of sight. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. Part of him wanted to trust Monica and that his secret was safe and there was only one way he wanted to celebrate.

"Brian,"

"Hey Mia, what are you doing this very moment?"

"Walking to my next class are you lost?"

"No not lost. Just wanted to talk to you. I was hoping I'd see you in one of my classes today."

"Junior, sorry."

"It's cool, I'll just have to find another way to see you then."

He could just about hear her smile through the phone and found himself grinning like an idiot too.

"I have cheer practice for a pep rally this evening maybe we can do something after."

"I would love that. Call me when you're done and I'll find you."

"I'll see you soon."  
He hung up still smiling. He was excited to start fresh and to start fresh with Mia, he just hoped his past would stay buried. He put his blazer back on and went down to the lounge to get a drink before heading back across campus for his next class. He met Hector opening a soda in the kitchenette on his way out.

"Sup snowflake."  
Brian shook his head laughing, "where you headed?"

"The field, the girl's volleyball team is doing drills and I just can't miss it."

That was not the only reason he was going to the field. Jesse and Tej were finally able to hack into the security camera feed and now had eyes on the entire school and knowing Hector would know what to do with the new found power they called him. They were itching to get off campus again and Hector usually instigated their secret outings.

He passed Dom on his way to Jesse and Tej who were on the field most likely for privacy, they didn't need anyone finding out what they had just accomplished.

* * *

Dom ran up the bleachers to where Letty sat, blazer off, hair undone and earbuds in her ear obvious signs that she wanted to be left alone but he wasn't just anybody.

"You ditched."  
He told her and didn't ask. She pulled her earbuds out and smiled coyly at him.

"You need to get something off your chest and I'm here to listen."  
He sat next to her and swung her legs over his so there wasn't much space left between them.

"Do you think we'd still be together if I left this school? I mean senior year will be up soon."

"Soon...you mean next year."  
Dom wasn't the only thing she liked about the school, she had friends and teammates, he was just the most important.

She had checked in the administrations office and the Trans were indeed the ones who funded scholarships but she wasn't about to leave Dom because of a threat made by a desperate Johnny. It just didn't stop her from thinking about it. There was always a 'if' he was serious. She just didn't know if he had that kind of power. That terrified her the most.

"Mia told me so don't be mad. I know you're worried about your scholarship and you shouldn't. You're a natural Letty, the most talented person I know. This school would be crazy if they lost you."

"I'm just tired of walking on eggshells all the time. Maybe it's not worth it."

"I think we are, if anything what we have should be motivation enough for you to stay. I don't think I'll ever be able to let you go."

"Dom..."

"Hmm?"

"You didn't answer my question."  
His only response was a warm kiss to her temple sadly answering her question anyway.


	3. The Bad Boy

**Best Kept Private**

**Chapter Three- The Bad Boy**

Johnny Tran was having a bad day, and when he had a bad day everyone had a bad day. He stormed into the main lounge bouncing another a student down.

"Watch where you're going."  
He spun around to see the much shorter student on the ground. He didn't know the kid by name just knew him as the nerd who was always behind a computer.

"What did just say to me?" He snarled in the boy's face.

"Nothing."  
Johnny pushed his shoulder on his way into the lounge. "That's what I thought."  
He had a falling out with his father earlier that day and Letty was avoiding him. The last thing he wanted to deal with was a needy girlfriend but there he could smell her perfume as she neared.

"Hey Sexy." Johnny felt slender arms wrap around his waist from behind. Her perfume sold her out before she even touched him.

"Where are you coming from?" He spun her around with her still clung to him.

Johnny wasn't sure what he and Elena were. He definitely had feelings for her that much he knew but he failed to take their relationship serious when he compared how he felt about Elena to his feelings for Letty. He liked Elena for completely different reason that he liked Letty. If there wasn't anyone to compare Elena too he supposed they could have been happy. She wasn't a bad girlfriend, in fact she was amazing but if he was really taken with Elena then Letty wouldn't have been on his mind all the time and that was the only reason he couldn't be serious with Elena.

"A free period, Monica and I just sat there and gave Dom relationship advice."

"Dom? Relationship advice?"

"I know you don't like him, I'm not getting into with you."  
She released him leaned on the table closest to the door.

"I just want to know about your day. That's all."  
He never had before but that didn't raise any red flags for Elena.

"Fine, there's trouble in paradise for him and Letty."

"Think they're breaking up?" He said a smug smile creeping up. He couldn't believe things were falling into place that easily. He would never jeopardize Letty's scholarship, he cared too much about her but he wouldn't let her know that. He only wanted her away from Dom. He had faith that he could get fairly, there was no way he felt so strongly without her reciprocating even a little.

"I don't know, just that they're having problems."

"Hmm."  
His thoughts raised about how to proceed with Letty and just like that Elena was forgotten confirming for the millionth time that he wanted Letty more.

"Don't look so happy about it." She brought him out of his reverie but by then he was smiling.

"He doesn't even deserve Letty." He growled under his breath but she caught it.

"Okay since when are you interested in what's best for Letty. She curses everytime she sees you. And you off call people do not turn the cheek."

"Let's get something to eat. My treat of course."  
Luckily for Johnny Elena was easily distracted. Even though she was Dom's ex she was still gung ho about his relationship with Letty. He didn't understand it, everyone else acted like they had some epic romance. No one knew that he and Letty were actually friends her first semester at school. They all just assumed she and Dom met and it was love at first sight when he had loved her first.

He was the first person she met when she came to school, he showed her around and that was all he had to do to take a liking to her. They were quick friends and the more time he spent with her the more he couldn't find fault with anything she did or said.

Eventually he had developed feelings for her and that was an understatement, he was in love and thought she was too. He would hint and hint but she never picked up on anything.  
She had set the record straight after he tried to kiss her behind the bleachers and she pushed him away. She said they could still be friends but she didn't have romantic feelings for him. He then set the record straight that it was all or nothing. He regretted ending their friendship that night but by the time he was ready to do something about it she had already fallen into Dom's orbit.

The school's cafeteria wasn't busy, not that it ever was. Most people bought food and went on their way but only a handful of students actually sat and ate. Probably because of the surveillance cameras that were angled toward the seating areas. Elena, Johnny and a few of Johnny's friends sat at the table furthest away from the cameras.  
"You hear about the next car show?"

"When is it happening?" He asked putting his arm around the back of her chair.

"Right before Winter Break, Hector's taking care of the details."

"Hector? You mean Dom's puppet? Or one of them at least."

"It's hot that you're so jealous of Dom because we went out but you're going to have to let up sometime. We're long over."

Johnny rolled his eyes, Elena was not the reason he had a beef with Dom but he didn't stop her from thinking that was the case. She did find it 'hot' after all.

"You're coming to the pep rally next week right? We're gonna get everyone pumped for our game against Nolan Heights in two weeks."

"Ugh, like I care about football." He leaned back dismissively.

"But you care about me right?" She put her hands on his biceps forcing him to look at her. "Come for me," She pouted her perfect lips and he caved.

"Fine, whatever." He growled making her shake his hand off her.  
That set her off, she picked up her bag and stowed the crate her sandwich was in and pushed herself out from the table.

"I shouldn't have to wring your hand just so you could come see me cheer Johnny." She didn't say anything else, she knew Johnny didn't like to be scolded in front of his friends. That didn't mean she was done, she would call him on it in private.

As she began to walk off she heard hysterical laughter and they all looked at the front of the cafe where Letty and Dom were buying their usual energy drinks and protein bars. The athletes were oblivious to their audience continued laughing at whatever was said between them.

"Guess they've worked it out." Elena said before leaving in the direction Letty and Dom came in.

Johnny looked on as Letty got onto Dom's back kissing his cheek and neck. He knew she wasn't doing it on purpose, she hadn't even seen him yet she was so wrapped up with Dom. Just for a split second he worried that his efforts were all in vain and he should have focused on the girl that actually loved him. As he watched Elena walk away the decision to fight for her walked with her and he didn't make a move to stop her.

* * *

"Hey love birds." Elena called behind Dom and Letty. Dom had just taken a swig of his red bull and had Letty secured wrapping her legs around his waist. Dom didn't even need to hold up his athletic girlfriend but he wasn't going to pass up any opportunity to touch her.

"Hey El," Letty waved her as she passed them. Dom was moving much slower carrying Letty on his back while taking sips of his red bull that Letty held for him all the while she are a granola bar.

"You really think you'll find a player before the game? You have two weeks Dom."

"It's Braga's idea. I don't think it'll turn up anything. Anybody who can play as well as we need them too is probably already on the team. I don't know what he expects to find."

"Do you want me there Saturday. I'll be out there anyway most of the day training."

"Yeah, maybe it will suck less with you there."

"I'm there." She murmured between bites.

"You're getting crumbs on my blazer." He scolded and she shook off the granola crumbs from his shoulder.

"Sorry babe."

"What do you say we blow off evening classes, find a blind spot and spend some 'quality time' with each other." He said with a chuckle in his voice.

"You're such a bad influence. I need to be in class Dom, don't tempt me and I'm supposed to meet Mia after class."

"Come on," He spanked her butt as he adjusted her on his back and she shrieked laughing. "We've barely had any alone time for the longest while. When we do it's always cut short for training or practice lately."

She felt his frustration pulsing in a vein on his neck and she kissed the spot calming him down.

"I can't cut class Dom, sorry but I can blow off training. I pushed too hard yesterday anyway."

"You're not still worried about losing your scholarship?"

"I'm petrified but right now somethings are more important."

"Which blind spot? Ladies choice."

"Behind the bleachers. I gotta call Mia, tell her we can't hang out later."

* * *

Mia's legs were stretched out on her bed opposite down, her socked feet tapping the headboard of her twin bed as Brian fiddled around with her playlist on her desk. He was still in A for alternative when her phone buzzed on the desk next to her ipod. He tossed her her phone.

"What's up babe?"

"Don't babe me so fast babe."

"Why?What'd you do?"

"I'm spending some alone time with your brother later foiling our plan yet again."

"Is that what they're calling it these days? Alone time?"

"Oh come on, you know I wouldn't give it up without telling you."

"Yeah I know, but don't pretend you're not going to be sticking your tongue down his throat for hours."  
Brian watched as the words left her mouth, his eyebrows perching high on his forehead.

"Only you can make making out sound so vile Mia."  
She chuckled and watched Brian settle on a song and sit down on her room mates bed. The bed was stripped bear and it gave her an idea.

"I have an idea, my roommate is still in the sick bay, chickenpox is apparently going around but who the isn't vaccinated these days anyway ou should crash in my room tonight. We need to catch up I don't know where to begin."

"They don't allow that."

"Yeah, they don't allow breaking evening classes either but that hasn't stopped you either babe."

"Guess you're smuggling me in then. I'll see you after training."

"I'll be there, Elena is throwing a hissy fit about our routine for the pep rally. She needs a xanax."  
Letty laughed. "Then it's a plan."  
Mia hung up returning her attention to Brian. They had been hanging out in her room for just about half and hour. They covered the basics starting with last names and roommates making small talk until music had come up and he rifled through her playlist.

"Cool room."

"Thanks, I wanted a single room but my brother has a roommate and what's good for his eldest is good for his youngest says my dad."

"Sucks." The only time his parents had ever told him no was when he begged them not to send him away.

He zoned out and took in the NASCAR car posters on her wall on her side of the room. "You're into racing, you have to be the coolest girl I have ever met." Mia laughed shrugging out of her blazer. "You don't understand Bri-"

"Whoa, A.T, he's ranked first in the entire world right now. Undefeated." He pointed to the picture directly above her bed of Mia and A.T hugging with a trophy between them. "Can't believe you met him."

"Brian,"

"Yeah." He finally stopped his fanboy rave to look at her.

"I'm not his fan, I'm his daughter."

"You're kidding-the T stands for-"

"Toretto? Yeah."

"No shit, that guy is worth millions. When you said you were rich I didn't know you were rich...rich."

"Yeah well there's not much a millionaire's daughter can do in a boarding school. Plus my credit cards have limits."

"As far as I can tell this place isn't so bad. Trust me I was ready to hate this place but I can't complain now that I'm here."

"I didn't say I hated it but- I've been here since I was fourteen years old. It gets old real fast."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well," She sat up but kept her legs on the bed, "everyone here has to come from somewhere. Roman's dad has like five Grammys, Elena's father is a designer, Hector's father owns the most popular chain car dealerships and Leon's mother is a celebrity chef. We may not be the entitled brats everyone else thinks we are but we're all pretty loaded. So what about you?"

"Ugh, politicians son." He prayed silently that her questions would stop there.

"Really-"

"Yeah, listen we just met and I don't want to ruin a normal conversation. So for both our sakes can we not talk about it. Me and my parents had a bit of a falling out. It's not something I want to get into."

"It's totally cool. Soon we'll know each other well enough you'll feel comfortable to talk to me about anything."

He smiled at her. "You think so?"

"Oh I know so."  
He couldn't possibly think about coming clean to Mia about his past. If keeping his secrets wouldn't alienate her then surely the truth would. Some things were best kept private.

"Why are you so far away?" She patted next to her on her bed. He slowly made his way looking more than skeptical.

"I won't bite, what's wrong?"

"Uh, I heard about your brother."

Mia nodded as he sank down on the bed next to her.

"I'm not gonna tell you that he'll be cool. My brother is crazy protective and I love him for it but I like hanging out with you so if it's not too much trouble maybe we shouldn't tell anyone about it."

"Oh thank God."

"You're relieved?"

"Course. We should just see what happens."

"Brian O' Connor you are officially my dirty little secret."

"Dirty?"

"Just you wait."

She saw the change in his posture as he relaxed and a smile that made her feel to grab him by the collar and kiss the smile off his face. Fortunately she had some semblance of control.

"Been getting around easy?"

"Sorta, but you can help me out. There's a blank block on my schedule Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Is that a free periods?"

"No that just means school assembly. It's mandatory and more fun than you'd think."

"I thought those were on Mondays."

"That's more of a homeroom assembly just the seniors, juniors... but three days a week Headmasters sees the entire school."

"Today is Wednesday did I sleep through it?"

"We have evening assembly. That's why classes finish at two instead of three on those days."

"Cool, save me a spot next to you?"

"Sorry, we sit according to class."

"Bummer."

"Tell me about it." Her eyes twinkled and he couldn't help from smiling. He wouldn't be surprised if actual sparks could be seen around them. If he was being honest she was probably the reason he had taken a liking to the school.


End file.
